basedpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wonton Soup
Wonton Soup is a cooking song originally released on Lil B's Mixtape Blue Flame. Upon its video gaining popularity on websites like Youtube, Wonton Soup was re-released on iTunes as a single. Lyrics Intro: Oh my god Basedgod You could fuck my bitch, Basedgod You swag to the maximum Swag on a hundred thousand, one hundred trillion. Oh god damn Basedgod x2 Hopped up in my car, then I drop my roof Wet like Wonton soup, that's just how I do Then I park my car, then I fuck your bitch Eat that Wonton soup, wet like Wonton soup 1: Eat the cake like Annie Mae Young Basedgod and I been doin my thang Take my shirt off and the girls go insane 4 diamond rings, 2 big-ass chains Eat that Wonton soup I got the cash like chang chang chang Bitches suck my dick because I cum like 36 ways AK-47 leave that bitch with no fuckin' name Got my main bitch and she stay giving me brain Put a bitch to shame, violate that brain Young Basedgod dope my bitch like I'm cocaine Bitches snort my ring, that crackpipe like my chain Found a dope man, I ride that bitch like Ace of Spades Ho don't play that game I'm Rapping not for the fame I almost went to jail for like 500 days Bitch don't give no fuck, that's why I fucked her in the face Fuck you sucker's heads then I ask her what's her name, Basedgod x2 2: Suckers stay talking on them Internet comments Mad cause I'm most wanted like Osama Please bitch, you haters don't got no felonies Young Basedgod flex 10 armed robberies Young Basedgod been breaking & entering Young Basedgod ride hot when you bought it 30 on my dick on that court like Spalding Bitches suck my dick because I look like JK Rowling Harry Pot my bitch I fuck my ho her brain is awesome Fuck my damn ring, bitch I pay what it's costing Jewelry is awesome, Basedgod is gorgeous Going down to Georgia to fuck my thick bitch Mane fuck her cause she gorgeous, young Basedgod stay posted in the fortress Fuck my main bitch then I dumped her in the forest You niggas know I got money bitch one hundred thousand Basedgod nigga x2 3: Damn I look good so I'm running for the mayor Young Basedgod got hoes in different flavors You know I'm fucking two and I run like Jason Taylor Hoes on my dick cause I look like Frasier Andy Milonakis, bitch I'm Johnny Cochran Smooth with that chopper, I'm gone like my father Ho suck my dick cause I took her to the opera Bitch suck my nuts cause I wear nice watches I'm looking like an ostrich, black like I'm Gothic Hos suck my dick cause I laugh when they shopping Young Basedgod gives a fuck about your problems Label left me dead and they gave me no options Fuck you rap niggas cause you scared of your damn self Bitch suck my dick cause it's good for her damn health Young Basedgod kill a bitch with my ring Young Basedgod got the world insane, Basedworld x4 Video thumb|500px|left|Produced By Lil Keis